


A-game

by ribbons



Category: Superstition Hockey
Genre: F/M, Gen, Luc's long-suffering accountant, spreadsheet goddesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbons/pseuds/ribbons
Summary: Jordie introduces Penelope to Megan.
Relationships: Jordie Evangelista/OFC endgame - Relationship
Comments: 22
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Superstition_hockey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superstition_hockey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kinktober 2019](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843801) by [Superstition_hockey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superstition_hockey/pseuds/Superstition_hockey). 

> An impulsive unofficial coda to [chapter 11](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843801/chapters/50463164) of Superstition_hockey's Kinktober sequence. Originally posted as comment-fic. The source is very definitely and delightfully NSFW.

"Megan, this is my friend Penelope, from Denver. Pen, Megan Nunez, my accountant. Between the two of you, you know more about spreadsheets than the rest of this room all together."

"Not so fast," Megan counters. "Anthony and Svetlana just walked in."

Jordie snorts. "I don't care if he's in line for a Nobel, you're the one who has to make Cap's life make sense to the CRA. Like retelling a Russian novel with pivot tables." To Penelope, he adds, "Be right back. Bar just hit a ten-second lull."

Penelope turns to Megan just in time to see the other woman mouth "pivot tables" and shake her head. And then grin at Penelope. "That's really very good. Never mind that most of my clients wouldn't know a pivot table from a pingpong paddle."

"He really is very good," Penelope replies, and then flushes as she belatedly realizes how weird that might sound -- especially when Jordie reappears by her side a moment later, with flutes of champagne for her and himself, and a fresh brandy alexander for Megan. She glances at the bar, which again has two lines twenty deep. She tries to make her next comment sound like a lighthearted quip: "If it weren't so useful, your supernatural timing would be unnerving."

Now it's Megan who snorts, but before she can say anything, Jordie lifts his glass. "To my accountant, who _is_ unnerving, in all the right ways for my own damn good."

Megan clinks her drink against his. "To damn good clients who show up when they should. And bring me prospects for the fantasy league."

"Oh god, I didn't even think of that. Oh god, we are so hosed. Sorry, Pen, I gotta go apologize to the guys now. You're gonna be unstoppable once you know what you're doing."

Penelope doesn't understand what just happened. "Fantasy league?" she says to Megan.

"Well, I don't play in the same ones as my clients. Different stakes, professional distance, yada yada. But there's no reason why you can't kick Nordique butt. Linnea Tallberg wipes the floor with her husband every year."

Penelope is still trying to get a handle on the conversation. "What are we even talking about? Sex games? Cornhole? Curling?"

Megan guffaws, and at the same time somehow rakes Penelope with an assessing look that is indeed rather unnerving. But her voice is gentle when she replies, "Stats. Numbers. Patterns. With some gut feelings and a whole lotta sheer dumb luck thrown in."

"Oh." Penelope takes a sip of champagne as she weighs Megan's words and how to reply to them. "That... that kind of sums up my life, actually. At least the stats and patterns part, for most of it. And, um, the other stuff too. Not for most of my life, but after I met Jordie--" She breaks off, feeling like she should have maybe shut up four sentences ago.

Megan's smile is genuinely warm. "Let's go find a table. These heels are killing me, and your _friend_" -- "friend" said with the slightest teasingly knowing waggle of eyebrows -- "apparently thinks I can teach you all you need to know about rugby lineups over just one drink." Megan's smile widens as she steers Penelope to a hightop within viewing range of a _very_ lively round of beer pong. "We'll get you off to a good start."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment-fic #2, in response to theladymondegreen

"Dude," Percy says. "Why the serious face? Did you fuck up introducing Pen?"

"No, no, that went great. But I did just fuck up. Ms. Nunez brought up Hall of Hookers like five minutes in."

Percy gives Jordie a blank look. "What's the big deal? Half the WAGs are in the league." He peers over his pint as a thought strikes him. "Are you fucked because you weren't ready to be serious?"

"Pretty sure Ms. Nunez already brought that up with him," Pendowski drawls. "Long before tonight. Like when she switched his credit card to one with mega-frequent-flyer points."

"Doesn't mean he got The Point, though," Percy retorts. "I told him the Dolphins were going to pound the Patriots--"

"Not that again," McComeau groans. "Yes, you were right. But none of us were listening to you, because you usually aren't, and football doesn't have to make sense anyway."

"Yeah, but he should be listening to Ms. Nunez--"

"Gentlemen," Jordie breaks in, "what I think is so totally not the point here. The problem is that Megan is going to mentor Penelope in rotisserie rugby, and we are so totally fucked."

"Don't you think you're overreacting a bit?" Pendowski asks. "I mean, I've watched her watch hockey at our place, and she still has to have plays explained to her. She's not like Linnea--"

"No, she'll never have color commentary chops. But she knew my stats inside and out like two weeks after finding out that hockey has stats--"

"Oh Jesus," McComeau exclaims. "One of those. Can't you steer her into horse-racing instead--"

"Dude. Look at them." Jordie tilts his head toward Megan and Penelope. Megan is demonstrating something with toothpicks. Penelope looks rapt.

"It's beautiful," Socks murmurs.

Percy snatches up a souvenir stress ball and throws it at Socks. Pendowski rolls his eyes. Jordie rolls his eyes too, but they also all hear him mutter something a second later that sounds an awful lot like "Yes. Yes, she is."


	3. Chapter 3

"Erika, that Scando hair stuff in the guest bathroom is _amazing_."

"Isn't it? Grandmom gets a case every year from this guy Granddad used to play with."

"Huh. Is he like Roman Federer, with the legendary locks?"

"Dunno. We could ask.... Hey Grandmom, Jodie really likes the Uusi goo you get from Seta Latte. Is he like a hair god back in Finland?"

Erika isn't sure if Granddad just snorted or smirked or both. When she glances at him, he's wearing the general genial expression he greets her and all her friends with. Grandmom doesn't look up from _The Daily Racing Form_ as she replies, "No, it's just a old joke between us."

Jodie, who loves romantic intrigue and leaping to half-educated guesses, pipes up. "Did you used to date him, Mrs. Evangelista?"

Grandmom _really_ isn't letting anyone get in the way of her handicapping today. She continues to jot notes on her page of the DRF as she replies, "No, though I did meet him around the same time I met Jordie. Don't you gals have a dance class to get to?"

Erika automatically checks the clock and belatedly realizes that they're running late. "Oh, crap!" she exclaims. "You liked that goo too much, Jode, you said you'd be just ten minutes. Bye, Grandmom. Bye, Granddad." Jodie apologizes and waves and rushes out the door right behind Erika.

Jordie and Penelope wait a full minute -- just in case someone forgot something -- just long enough for the girls to be safely out of earshot -- before daring to look at each other.

After he stops laughing his ass off, Jordie says, "They really don't know anything about hockey, do they. Goalies don't get those kinds of deals."

Penelope's eyes are sparkling. "He knew that I put conditioner on first!"

"Oh sure, rub it in."

"I'd much rather rub something else..."

Jordie pulls her onto his lap. "I thought they'd never leave!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter = comment in response to elsiesnuffin & Superstition_hockey conversation at https://archiveofourown.org/comments/259013501


End file.
